Now and forever Fred weasley story
by NowandforeverFredweasley
Summary: An Oc kathryn gold falls in love with Fred weasley...he is her best friend and she cant stand loving him but the more she denies it the more she falls for him will she be brave enough to tell him?


I walked into the classroom frowning. "Things not going well i presume?" asked Snape. "No but don't get your hopes up i'm prepared this time" I said angrily sitting down. "We will see about that...LEGILIMENS" he said entering my mind. Memories flashed before my eyes first time I held a wand, when Arctic died, first time i met Fred. He entered a memory or at least started to... a recent one. I was running through the forest people were laughing and chasing me. "STOP LAUGHING LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed without realizing it. I pushed back with my mind trying to expel him next thing I knew he was on the floor a shocked expression on his face. "Oh my god professor I'm sorry!" I said rushing over to him. "D-did i hurt you? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that!" i said as he stood up leaning on me for support then he pushed me away. "You have been practicing?" asked snape. "Yeah with Fred he has been helping me alot" i said fidgeting nervously. "I see" said Snape eyeing me suspiciously. "Umm should i get madame pomfrey? or heal it myself?" i asked softly. "what are you talking ab-" said Snape as he collapsed. "P-professor?" I said "Professor?!" i said louder. He wasn't moving. I stood up and ran up the stairs tearing thru the hall as fast as I could. "Madame pomfrey!" i said loudly pounding on the door. "What?! whats the big emergency at 3 in the bloody morning?!" she screamed opening the door. "P-professor snape in the dungeons! help! he fell! help!" i screamed as I started running back toward the potions room. she arrived a minute later I realized i was crying. "if he dies….its going to be my fault" I thought. "What happened?" asked madame pomfrey. "we were doing occlumency! and I did something and he fell on some potions! It's all my fault!" i said. "Dont be daft it isn't your fault...entirely" she said levitating him out of the room. "dont worry he will live" she added seeing the worried look on my face. "now off to bed with you!' she said as i bolted out of the room. I ran up to the fat lady and said the password. She had barely opened when i rushed in. "Hey kathryn are you ok? you look like you've seen a ghost" said fred grinning evilly. "Since when do you call me kathryn?" i asked sitting down next to him and stretching. "Since i decided I like it better" said Fred. "Whats wrong with your voice you sound different do you have a cold?" I asked sitting up. "you ask too many questions!" said fred angrily. "well sorry...jeez what's wrong with you?" i said. "I've been waiting for you for nearly an hour!" said fred clenching his fists. "I didn't know if i did i would've tried to be here sooner" i said. "you better be here next time" said Fred. "You better not talk to me like that...Fred are you sick?" i said. "Perfectly fine...unlike you...you need to learn how to treat people with better blood you filthy mudblood!" said fred angrily. He grabbed my throat and lifted me into the air. "FRED! what are you doing! put me down!" i said struggling to breath. He started to put my head near the fire. "F-fred s-stop! you're hurting me!" i said almost blacking out. He was holding me down firmly when i saw white hair then i heard a voice. "GET OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!" screamed the real Fred. I could breath again and sat up gasping as fred punched draco in the throat pushing him out of the common room. Fred approached me. "Kat are you ok?" he asked reaching a hand toward me. I flinched and he pulled back. "How bad are you hurt?" he asked. i tried to speak but no words came out. "oh my god your throat! its completely burned!" said fred grabbing me and inspecting my throat. He picked me up and carried me to the boys dormitory laying me down on george's bed. "Stay here I'll get madame pomfrey" he said patting my head. I shook my head and frowned. "Please don't leave me" I said as best i could. He looked at my sympathetically. "How about you rest your voice and I have George and Lee watch you?" he said. "B-but what if its not really them?" i asked my voice getting more raspy. "We can prove it" said Lee stepping into the room along with George. "Ok then" said fred crossing his arms "what did Kat say about your giant spider?". "She said it was cool but scary and said that if I put that thing anywhere near her I'll regret it." said Lee confidently. Fred nodded and turned to George. "Why did she get really pissed off at you on the train her first year?" asked Fred. "Her owl had flown off and when she stood up she tripped over my foot and I pushed her face onto your lap causing you to get a boner" said George grinning. "Didn't need to bring up the last part" I said blushing furiously. "Hey you rest your voice no more talking!" said Lee. I nodded and laid back onto the bed. "I'll be right back but she may not be able to heal it you may have to go to saint mungo's." said Fred. I opened my mouth to speak but George glared at me so I closed it and sighed.


End file.
